


Friday Night

by Evsi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fingering, Hot, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Public, Just fun times, One Shot, Party, Sexy Times, Shorty's, friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi
Summary: “You smell amazing” Waverly blurted out and was slightly embarrassed by her own comment, but Nicole chuckled and said;“I assume you do too” With the biggest wink Waverly had ever seen, which made her blush even more.Waverly meets a certain redhead for the first time...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little One shot, I couldn't get of my mind.
> 
> Have fun!

“Move over! “ Wynonna said while pushing Waverly into the booth, she was more or less thrown into a redhead’s lap, who was occupying the booth.

“Easy Wynonna, can’t you just chill a bit?” Waverly snapped at her sister.

“Nah!!... And at least you have gotten the chance to do a proper Hello to Haughtstuff here” Wynonna giggled and leaned over to high-five the redhead in the corner.  
Wynonna squeezed herself in next to the redhead and her friends slid in on the other side of the table.

Waverly was a bit uncomfortable getting pushed onto another woman’s lap.  
“I’m so sorry…” Waverly whispered.

“Nicole.” The redhead said while snaked a hand in front of her so Waverly could take it, which she did.

“Hi Nicole, I’m Waverly nice to meet you.” Waverly said as she turned her head to look at Nicole.

“And nice to feel you Waverly” Nicole answered her, while she pulled Waverly closer to her body adjusting them, so they both sat comfortable while being squeezed together. Waverly blushed but could not help to like the feeling.

“You smell amazing” Waverly blurted out and was slightly embarrassed by her own comment, but Nicole chuckled and said;

“I assume you do too” With the biggest wink Waverly had ever seen, which made her blush even more.

“Yo Waves, what ya drinking and you too Haughty?” Wynonna asked her.  
Waverly had difficulty in finding herself and her voice, due to the amazing feeling of the warm body that was pressed so tightly against her…. it really did something to her, a feeling she couldn’t pin out….so stuttering was apparently her new thing, she groaned internal, while stutter her way through the words.

”Ahmm…. uhhh... a be… shit”

“Okay that made no sense whatsoever baby girl! so beer and whiskey. Uh…. and don’t be nervous around Haughtsauce she won’t bite…. well unless you want her to!” With that Nicole clamped her teeth together hard next to Waverly’s ear… who jumped a bit in her seat.

“But you have to ask nicely first” Nicole whispered in Waverly ears. The shiver that went through Waverly and down her spine did everything to Nicole….  
She loved the play, the hunt and Waverly was someone she had been patiently waiting to talk too, ever since Wynonna had spoken about her the first time.  
Nicole placed her hand on Waverly hips and the goosebumps formed on the brunette arms told her everything she needed to know. In addition, Wynonna had left the table to get drinks, so Waverly could easily had slipped off Nicole’s lap…. but for some reason she was still there.

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” Waverly asked.

“No not at all, I love when I have a lovely lady in my lap!” Nicole smirked and Waverly giggled a bit.

“Yeah I can tell it isn’t your first rodeo” Waverly smirked back and maybe Waverly was not so shy after all.

“It’s nice finally meeting you Waves, Wy have told so much about you,” Dolls said from across the table.

“Wow thank you, but only good things I assume…. it was Dolls right?” Waverly said with a wink and nervous voice, he nodded while smiling a bright smile.

“I’m so sorry guys, Wynonna dragged me here without telling me anything other than we should get drunk, so sorry if I seem a bit taken aback” Waverly said and looked at Wynonna’s coworkers/friends. Mercedes, Kate, Dolls and then turned her head fast to look at Nicole, but Waverly had not reckon that Nicole was that close to her, so the tip of their nose and lips hit Nicole’s.

“Huh already making out with Haughty there Sis…. Wow you really know how to party” Wynonna said as she placed their drinks in front of them and Waverly blushed hard.

“Shush Wy and leave Waverly alone, I like her!” Nicole said as she kissed Waverly fully on the lips. The table was hollering and whistling. When she pulled back Waverly just stared at her and then smiled big, before she took her shot glass and hold it up in front of her, while the rest of the crew did the same.

“Ohhh cheers… for new friends and uhm apparently kisses too.” Waverly said as she downed the glass and slammed it at the table.

“Hell yes sis let the party begin” Wynonna shouted and threw her arms into the air.

Nicole wasn’t sure how many beers and shots they had been drinking, but she was sure as hell turned on in a way she hadn’t been for the longest period of time…. the tiny brunette in her lap was amazing, witty, cocky, sexy and was not going anywhere…. they kissed a little and Waverly seemed to enjoy it more than Nicole had ever dreamed of, and the small but nevertheless slow movement Waverly was doing with her hips, slowly grinding Nicole, was almost too much… no one could see it, but both Waverly and Nicole felt it.  
Nicole was sure that Waverly would follow her lead, so when she slowly traced her fingertips up on Waverly’s thigh her movements stilled a bit, Waverly fell back against Nicole’s chest, turned her head and kissed her slowly. The softest lips against her own.

Nicole’s fingertips kept going up under Waverly’s skirt and when she hit the fabric of Waverly’s panties, Waverly leaned forward onto the table and laughed at something Dolls had said, but not stopping Nicole… if Nicole didn’t even know better she could have sworn that she was in love with Waverly and they had been together for ever, the way Waverly so easily was affected by Nicole’s touch… and also let her do it. Slow pattern on her center, which was so incredible soaked, leaving Nicole completely in heaven.  
Waverly was jumping a bit in her lap to the new feeling of Nicole’s touch, but she would not want her to stop.

“Waves what's with you?” Wynonna asked.

“Nothing I’m just out of beer and shots,” she said shaking her head and let out a shaky breath.

“Is Haughtshot fingering you under the table?” Wynonna asked with a raised brow and a crooked smile and Waverly mouth dropped open.

“NOOOOO Wynonna, would you please stop” Waverly shouted at her sister.  
Nicole laughed a bit and followed up with “Not yet Wy, not yet” And the table exploded in laughter, meanwhile Nicole’s fingers slipped under the fabric and hit Waverly’s clit.  
The shiver in Waverly’s body went straight to Nicole’s core…. fuck, she really just wanted to take Waverly home and fuck her senseless and then only to wake up next to her in the morning and make sweet love to her…. Nicole couldn’t really explain it, but she knew that this lovely woman on her lap would be the death of her and maybe someday her wife, preferably not in that order…but holy hell this Waverly Earp lady was something so pure and special.

The loud noises from the bar was enough to cover the small moans that slipped from Waverly and when Nicole bite her neck, Nicole felt goosebumps gather at Waverly’s skin, Nicole’s fingers was living its own life between Waverly thighs and she was starting to shake a bit.

“Could you two get a room!” Mercedes shouted through the massive noise, while her hands indicated fuck signs.

“We could, but this is so much more fun,” Waverly said as Nicole increased her speed on her clit, only to make Waverly bow her head down.

“Ohhh my pour baby sister have got too much to drink” Wynonna slurred and evening though Waverly have had her fair of drinks, she was not following Wynonna’s speed at all.

The whimper was so low that only Nicole heard it and she felt how Waverly’s thighs slowly pressed together making the touch of her clit harder….The pressure Nicole added, so she could make Waverly feel her even more, did it for Waverly. The clench of her thigh and a small shutter, Waverly’s head fell almost to the table while her legs was trembling a bit.

“Jesus fuck baby girl, are you a sleep?” Wynonna poked her sister, who’s forehead was now leaning on the table, while she tried to breath normal and prayed to whatever god she knew of, how happy she was that had kept her hair down and not in her usual bun.

“Leave her alone Wy, and stop poking her. She is just a bit drunk like the rest of us,” Nicole said and Waverly lifted her head and her cheeks was slightly rouge and her breath almost normal. She turned her head to her sister.

“I think I need to go home.” She said and faked at yawn.

“Yeah okay, uhm Haughtstuff will you take care of my sis and make sure she get home safely?” Wynonna asked with a slurred voice.

“Yes ma’am” Nicole answered and slowly withdrew her fingers from Waverly’s pussy.

Wynonna stumble out of the booth and Waverly slowly slipped off Nicole lap, already missing the feeling of the redhead against her back.

“You take good care of my sister…. you hear me!” Wynonna pointed at Nicole and the slapped her back. “And I will know of it, if you haven’t been sweet to her Haughtass”

“Trust me Wy, I will be sweet to Waverly and I will take good care of her, don’t you worry about that, now go get drunk” Nicole laughed as she took her arm around the smaller brunette and lead her out the door.

Waverly stopped outside the bar only to pull Nicole into a sweltering kiss. “God you are a great kisser...what a way to spend my Friday night huh?”

“Yeah I know right!...But you are an amazing kisser too….soooo” Nicole gestured with her hand “Where do I need to take you?” Nicole asked with a cocky smile.

“Your place…. I need to fuck you senseless and since you started something...I think you need to finish it completely” Waverly stepped even closer to Nicole, who swallowed hard.

“I need those skilled fingers inside me as well” and with that she turned around, walking toward the street to holler a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh and remember to be kind 🙏  
> Always❤
> 
> Hit me at twitter if anything @EvsiJunker


End file.
